ses yeux étaient comme des galaxies
by wisterialantern
Summary: Kau tersenyum begitu menyaksikannya memejamkan mata di antara dekap semesta. [Yoosung, MC] #YKDAY2K17


_ses yeux étaient comme des galaxies_

 _Mystic Messenger_ _© Cheritz. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Yoosung Kim/MC. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : drabble, second pov, ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu Wedding Bell milik Depapepe, untuk #YKDAY2K17._

 _[Fr. — her eyes were like galaxies.]_

 _._

 _(Kau tersenyum begitu menyaksikannya memejamkan mata di antara dekap semesta.)_

 _._

Dalam diam, kau menyaksikannya memejamkan mata di antara dekap semesta yang tengah merindukan imaji rembulan dan noktah demi noktah hujan bintang dan kau turut mengatupkan kedua kelopak netramu rapat-rapat saat Yoosung perlahan merotasikan tubuhnya. Kau tengah memandangi kedua matanya yang masih terpejam erat. Telapak tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan, menautkan ujung jari demi jarinya untuk menggenggam telapak tanganmu yang begitu dingin, secara tidak langsung membagi rasa hangat yang selalu, selalu, kausukai jauh melebihi segala bagian terkecil dari dunia.

Kau mengulas sebentuk senyum tipis begitu bibirmu bergerak untuk membisikkan _aku mencintaimu_ dengan intonasi yang begitu lirih di dekat telinga Yoosung yang tengah bersandar padamu, nyaris tak terdengar dan kau turut menggemakan sunyinya.

Kau membiarkan dirimu tertawa kecil begitu kepala bersurai pirang itu jatuh menghadiri lekuk bahumu pelan seraya menggumamkan suara igauan tak jelas dan kaubisa mendengar suara hasil pergantian akan inhalasi dan ekshalasi yang bergantian menghadiri telingamu, juga badanmu yang terdorong tanpa sengaja ke sandaran sofa empuk yang kemudian jatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya, yang untuk sesaat membuatmu lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernapas.

Kau langsung menegakkan posisi dudukmu begitu telingamu mendengar kekehan Yoosung menggema perlahan dan tanganmu bergerak untuk mencubit pipinya gemas, sambil mengujarkan satu kalimat bernada skeptis _, ternyata kau belum tidur, ya, dasar anak nakal_ —namun kau spontan memajukan ujung bibirmu begitu Yoosung dengan iseng menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belahan pundakmu manja, memainkan helaian rambut cokelat panjangmu; kembali meletupkan gelak tawa dengan teramat geli dan kau hanya menggembungkan pipimu, lalu kemudian tanganmu mengelus pundak Yoosung berkali-kali dengan lembut sampai suara tarikan napas halus terdengar berosilasi dan mendistraksi atensimu secara utuh, dan kausadar bahwa Yoosung telah kembali tertidur dan kau meletakkan ponsel Yoosung yang nyaris terjatuh dari pangkuannya ke atas meja kaca.

Kau meletakkan dagumu di atas kepala Yoosung seraya berusaha menyamankan posisi duduk di atas sofa dan matamu bergerak menatap kacamata yang tersimpan rapi bersebelahan dengan ponsel Yoosung yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan notifikasi pesan singkat yang kau abaikan begitu saja.

Seraya mengusap helai rambut pirang Yoosung pelan, kau mendapati jemarinya menaut erat pada pergelangan tanganmu, seolah tengah merasakan denyut-denyut nadi pengingat kematian dan kau kembali memejamkan mata seusai menatap lengkung mata Yoosung yang terlelap. Tepian kulit jarimu menyusuri kurva samar pada ruang wajah Yoosung dan mengarah ke kelopak matanya yang terpejam—yang kemudian kausentuh perlahan dengan ujung jarimu, begitu pelan karena kau selalu takut untuk membuatnya terluka.

Ujung jarimu terhenti pada pelupuk mata Yoosung yang sedikit basah, lalu kau mengecup ujung alisnya lembut dan merasakan sesuatu yang membara di tenggorokanmu begitu pria itu meregangkan badan dan bergerak perlahan menjauhi sofa seusai memindahkan kepalanya dari bahumu.

Mata Yoosung mengerjap sekali, dan bibirmu bungkam begitu iris ungu yang memudar itu memerangkap arah pandangan kedua netramu yang terefleksi pada kedua cerlang matanya dengan pandangan bernada cemas yang selalu, selalu diulasnya ketika mendapatimu masih terjaga di pertengahan malam,

"Ada apa, _Jagi_? Kautidak bisa tidur?"

Kau mengedipkan mata sekali, masih mendapati satu ekspresi yang sama di wajah priamu. "Um, sepertinya begitu."

"Apa kaumau pindah ke kamar?"

Kau hanya menggeleng pelan dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya desahan napas panjang lolos dari mulut Yoosung yang bersegera bangkit dari sofa seusai mengacak rambutmu sekilas dan kau menyuarakan satu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke permukaan dengan suara serak, "Kaumau ke mana?"

"Membuatkanmu cokelat panas, hehehe."

Kau langsung bangkit dari sofa, namun tiba-tiba genggaman erat tangan Yoosung dengan cepat bergerak untuk menjangkau kedua lenganmu, menahan tubuhmu untuk diam di tempat dan netramu menatap iris mata Yoosung yang tengah mengunci tatapanmu dan kau menelan ludah sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Yoosung, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri—"

"Mm, jangan bicara lagi. Tidak apa-apa, _Jagi_. Kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Kau hanya mengangguk dan tanganmu meremas ujung pakaianmu kuat-kuat begitu cerlang matamu menyaksikan punggung Yoosung bergerak-gerak di hadapan konter, desis teko dan nyala api kompor menyala-nyala di antara ruang kubikel-kubikel sunyi yang berulang kali mengisahkan dongeng-dongeng kesunyian yang teguh bersuara di antara kelamnya malam yang terasa begitu dingin.

.

Kau diam di atas sofa, dengan secangkir besar cokelat panas dalam tangkupan yang mengalirkan hangat pada ujung-ujung jari tanganmu dan mengamati Yoosung yang kini disibukkan dengan lembar-lembar disertasi penelitiannya dan tanganmu berusaha menjangkau ponsel Yoosung yang terabaikan sampai netra pria itu bergerak untuk menatapmu lagi, kali ini disertai senyum geli,

"Kau tidur saja, _Jagi_. Tidak baik bergadang malam-malam."

"Aku mau menemanimu."

Yoosung menggeleng-geleng keras kepala, "Jangan begitu, _Jagi_. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat."

"Kau jadi cerewet sekali seperti ibuku."

"Setidaknya kausudah tidak bisa memperolok sifat kanak-kanakku lagi, 'kan?" Pelan, Yoosung mengelus punggung tanganmu dan kau mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, satu hal yang sering kaulakukan saat pria itu tengah memasang raut wajah serius yang terlihat menggemaskan. " _Jagi_ , kautahu, hm? Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, menjadi pahlawan terhebat untukku, mengubah banyak hal dari hidupku, membuatku bersyukur karena kau selalu ada untukku, jadi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini?"

"Hngg."

Satu tegukan pada sisa cairan cokelat panas pada cangkir gemukmu, dan Yoosung tertawa, kali ini dengan silabel suara yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan yang bergelung di ujung lidahnya seusai mencuri satu sesapan cokelat panas pada bibir cangkirmu yang masih menguarkan uap samar. Kau mendengus halus, namun mata Yoosung yang berbinar mengalihkan atensimu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan kau tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Kita semakin berkembang, _Jagi_. Pendewasaan, kautahu. Bukan hanya dunia yang berkembang, namun manusia juga seperti itu, bukan? Bertambah dewasa dalam banyak hal. Sifat, kebiasaan, usia, yang akan mengubah mereka menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hei, bukankah itu suatu proses yang mengejutkan? Bahkan, _Jagi_ , aku juga bisa seperti ini, 'kan? Sekarang kautidak bisa memperolok sikap kekanakanku lagi, 'kan?" Dijulurkannya lidah dan kau memukul lengannya pelan, dan pria bersurai pirang itu kembali tertawa lepas.

Kau mengangkat bahumu, "Sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi sangat filosofis seperti ini, hm?" Satu kuapan, dan kau bergegas mengambil selimut dari kamar, lalu menempatkan dirimu di atas pangkuan Yoosung dan beringsut untuk meraih bantal sofa.

"Sepertinya aku akan tidur di sini saja."

Yoosung tertawa lagi, kali ini matanya membeliak dan membentuk lengkungan seumpama bulan sabit, "Dasar kekanakan," ujarnya lirih, namun tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk puncak kepalamu geli seusai meletakkan lembaran disertasinya di atas meja, dan kau turut tertawa kecil begitu Yoosung melebarkan selimut dan mempersilakan kepalamu bersandar pada bahunya, hingga kau terlarut dalam lelap dengan kedua tangan Yoosung yang melingkari pinggangmu layaknya jalinan debu bintang yang menyelimuti semesta, mengambang di antara ruang hampa udara berbatas oleh alur waktu.

.

Yoosung membiarkan kau terlelap di bawah dunianya, memeluk tubuh mungilmu yang bergelung di balik lembaran selimut tebal yang menghangatkan, membisikkan _aku-bersyukur-masih-bisa-melihatmu-hari-ini_ di antara ciuman lembut pada ujung-ujung jarimu sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam lewat kecupan singkat pada keningmu dan terbuai oleh lantunan kantuk begitu detik-detik selanjutnya pria itu mulai memejamkan mata dan melupakan kisah-kisah picisan dunia.

.

" _Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide."_

— _Sanober Khan_

 _._

 _end._

 _A/N : Jagi (Kr._ _—_ _darling, honey)._

 _Hadiah untuk Hanihaa, Rin, dan kak Rana :) untuk Kim Yoosung, joyeux anniversaire, Jagi :)_


End file.
